


Monster Heroes

by InterdimensionalMonsterHero



Category: Gamera (Movies), Godzilla - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Izuku gets a grandpa, Kids turning into Kaiju, kaijus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterdimensionalMonsterHero/pseuds/InterdimensionalMonsterHero
Summary: Long before humans had power, and before they could live in peace the world was ruled by beast that could destroy a city before the day turned to night. Now in the present those beasts are gone but the king returns for his crown and will not be denied.





	Monster Heroes

Ch 1 King Awakens.

Before the time of the quirks, before the time of human power they were afraid of a race of powerful beings that could change the face of the planet on a dime. Those beings were called Kaiju, a race of gigantic monstrous creatures whose very presence could make a city unlivable for decades if not centuries. Kaiju’s were classified into two classes by the humans Defenders and Aggressors but there was one species of kaiju that defied all of human rules, they were Godzilla’s the rulers of Kaiju and they were creatures to fear. For nearly three hundreds of years Kaijus terrorized the world spreading chaos and death to every corner of the world, luckily humanity seemed to have gained a blessing from a higher power as an odd event began to happen. Somewhere within the Chinese Kaiju Protection Zone a glowing baby was born to a surprised couple while in another part of the world a kaiju died. Then throughout the world as quirks began to appear on the world the kaijus began to die off in the world. After nearly two hundred years of rule the last Godzilla and Kaiju let out one last roar as it fell to the ground with a heavy thud, which shook the earth and echoed throughout the planet. For the last few years humans have lived in peace with no fear of kaijus, but the spirit of a king lingers and a new king shall take the throne.

\------------July 15 2200----------------

Inside the Musuta General Hospital a couple were currently experiencing a wonderful and life changing moment.

 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!” A young woman with forest colored fur and fair skin screamed out as the moment was about to be born.

“Come on honey, the baby’s almost out!” A man with black hair and average features encouraged the screaming woman, who just responded with a shout.

“Fuck you, you did this to me!!!” Another bout of pain began to wrack through her body.

“Waaaaeeeok!!” A cry added to the noise, as the doctors brought up a baby with peach skin speckled with tan freckles on his cheeks. Soon the doctor gently handed the newborn to the young couple, the woman tenderly taking the infant into her arms and cradling him. Next the man joined his wife to look at his beautiful newborn son.

“He’s beautiful Inko, what should we name him?” The man asked Inko as he felt tears began to break from his eyes.

“Izuku, we’ll name his Izuku.” Inko answered as she began to sniffle and carefully hug her little boy, though she had to give Izuku to the nurses. After the nurse tagged and placed the little baby in the blanketed bin a strange occurrence began to take place in the nursery. The lights began to flicker, blue energy raced across the room, and soon three dinosaur like figures raced and plunged themselves into Izuku’s chest. However the baby didn’t cry instead he just slumbered on unaware that a powerful spirit began to inhabit  him.


End file.
